


ncruuk's SVU fluff 'one-shots' - Volume 1

by ncruuk



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: femslash_fluff, F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: 'Volume 1' of the consolidated collection of (probably) all my SVU (Alex/Olivia) 'fluff' one-shots written back in the day of Yahoo Groups, predating even LiveJournal!, although some were first posted 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly subsequently masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now.Each 'chapter' is its own one-shot.N.B. These were written in the mid 2000s - that's more than a decade ago, not to mention several hundred thousand words of writing ago....





	1. Tighter...no, not that tight!

 

"Poke through the hole!"

 

"It won't go!" protested Alex.

 

"Yes it will, you make it looser by slackening off your fingers…"

 

"But you said hold it tight!" protested Alex again....almost sounding petulant.

 

"No, I said pull tight.  You need to hold it loose at some points," explained Olivia, patiently, wondering if this had been such a good idea after all.

 

"I'll drop it!"

 

"No, you won't Alex.  You only need one finger to loosen it, you can keep the rest of your hand holding it tight…."

 

There was a moment of silence as Alex fiddled, trying not to curse.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Now push the tip down as you pull it back out again....." explained Olivia, guiding Alex's arms.

 

"…And use your other hand to pull tight, no, not that tight!" she protested suddenly, as Alex yanked painfully hard.

 

"But you said...."

 

"Honey, you need to keep it even, not too much, not too little, otherwise it doesn't feel good....."

 

"Why are we doing this again?"

 

"It was your idea honey...." started Olivia, trying to soothe her irate lover.

 

"No, it was my mother's idea, and one of her worst ones at that!"

 

"It's not that bad…"

 

"Yes it is, she must have made it up to torture me…" whined Alex, pouting.

 

"Why do you say that?" asked Olivia, intrigued

 

"Because she knows that I would never be able to knit a pair of booties......and I refuse to believe it's compulsory as part of initiation to becoming a godmother!" announced Alex indignantly, throwing the narrow knitting needles and ball of baby blue wool across the room in disgust.

 

"You want me to do it for you?" offered Olivia soothingly, drawing her frustrated girlfriend into her embrace.

 

"You'd do that for me?" asked Alex, surprised.  She had just intended on telling her mother to 'go to hell'.

 

"Sure, though I really think you'd be good at knitting…." cooed Olivia, enjoying the feel of Alex settling against her body.

 

"What makes you say that?"  asked Alex, beginning to become distracted from the conversation by Olivia's eminently kissable neck that was now right by her mouth….

 

"All it needs is a controlled touch, sometimes delicate, sometimes firm…" explained Olivia seriously, reciting the mantra she'd been taught years ago by old Mrs. Sorn when she'd learnt to knit, and carelessly, not paying attention to what her lover was up to.

 

"Ah….and I'm very good at that…." breathed Alex, before paying attention to her lover's unsuspecting body, all thoughts of knitting forgotten as she began to demonstrate to Olivia just how controlled a touch she could have…..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Olivia/Alex, anywhere, knitting needle


	2. Tighter...no, not that tight!

 "BASTARD!"

 

Olivia looked up from her novel in shock.  It was very rare for her lover, ADA Cabot, to shout, ever, and especially not in their apartment.  It was equally rare for Alex to swear.  To combine the two suggested, well, Olivia couldn't comprehend the cause, so headed towards the study to see what the anguish was.

 

"Honey?"

 

"Bastard, the total and utter....bastard!"

 

"Who is sweetie?" tried Olivia again, entering the study.  Not answering the question quite as Olivia anticipated, Alex acknowledged her arrival with an outraged expression....

 

"He's a bastard, a total....." only to pause and look, in Olivia's opinion, adorably cute as she scrunched up her face into a scowl behind the 'glasses of justice'.  "Liv, I can't think of any more swear words....give me some?"

 

"Swear words?"

 

"Yes, I can only think of bastard and its continued use in this situation is quite frankly, insulting to...." Alex paused, suddenly realising what she was going to say.  Olivia however, was seeing the funny side, so continued Alex's thought for her, smothering her grin as she did so.

 

 "As an insult to all of us poor bastards of the world with unmarried parents?  I agree.  But it's the only swear word you know?"

 

"At the moment, I can't think of any.  Help me?"

 

Olivia could never resist that tone of voice or cute expression, never mind the 'glasses of justice' screaming 'do my bidding now', so quickly reviewed all the swear words she'd come across and, discarding the ones she really didn't want ever to hear Alex say, as well as those that really didn't suit the situation, where the target seemed to be a person, she offered, "Umm, fuckwit?"

 

"Thank you.  He's a total fuckwit....a right bastard...how could he think that he would get away with such a....." Alex paused, waiting for Olivia to supply her with some more suitable language,

 

 

"Shitty?"

 

 

"Thank you.....with such a shitty, low act of deceitfulness, I'll never know."  Alex threw her glasses on the desk and slammed the lid of her laptop down with rather more force than was necessary, before standing up and crossing to the still bemused, not to mention amused, Olivia.

 

"Feel better?"

 

"Much, thank you for the assistance."

 

"My pleasure.  If I can ask, what was the offence the poor schmuk committed?"

 

"Jack, one of the ADAs over in Homicide?  He's posted a commentary article using one of my closings."

 

"And?" Olivia couldn't see the big deal.

 

"He's posted it as belonging to himself!"

 

"Oh."

 

"Not to mention it's a crap closing, why couldn't he have stolen a good one?"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explanation about the fic : A friend had just had his PhD sent back for corrections ... something he didn't appreciate and began swearing loudly, which is normally not at all pleasant as he can be incredibly foul-mouthed... except he was so mad that all he could think of was 'Bastard', prompting some of us to have to try to give him other words... suffice to say, it was very very funny 


	3. Dawn Closings

Olivia was awoken from sudden slumber by something, what, she really wasn't sure.  Deciding it wasn't significant enough to spoil her early morning slumber, she reached across the pillows intending to snuggle up to Alex again before dropping off to....

 

"Alex?"  The bed was empty.  That was certainly significant enough to upset that plan. Throwing back the covers, Olivia got out of bed and set about following the noises in the apartment until she located her errant lover who, if she wished to be up at this ungodly hour surely shouldn't be...

 

"Out, damn words!" …hunched over her laptop swearing at the computer.

 

"Sweetie?" queried Olivia, trying to suppress her amusement.

 

Sitting on the couch, surrounded by legal texts and papers was her lover, her very frustrated lover.

 

"Liv!  Did I wake you?" bemused by her lover's sudden appearance, Alex automatically repositioned her glasses on her nose.

 

"I think so.  You been swearing long?"

 

"Thirty minutes.  It's this closing for tomorrow.  The words just...."

 

"Come back to bed…" murmured Olivia, not moving from the doorway she was leaning in.

 

"But this closing..."

 

"Is not needed for another 24 hours and if the words ain't coming out now, well, let them stay inside for another couple of hours," suggested Olivia, surprisingly reasonably for 4am on a Sunday morning she thought.

 

"Liv..."

 

"C'mon Alex, the bed's getting cold…"

 

Despite her mumbled complaints, Alex had given in to Olivia – who wouldn't, thought the blonde ADA, surreptitiously enjoying the view, and was already shutting down her laptop.  Satisfied, Olivia turned to go back to bed, glad that her lover was joining her, commenting, "anyways, I'd have to arrest you I think…"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sure you're committing a crime," called out Olivia, as she happily settled back down under the covers, preparing herself for a flying Alex to accost her.

 

"Why?" came the icy question from the doorway.

 

"Because I'm sure it's got to be a crime."

 

"What's a crime?" purred Alex, still not leaving the doorway.

 

"The fact that you can look that sexy whilst failing to write a closing…"

 

"Ah, what are you going to do about it Detective?"

 

"Order a strip search?"

 

"Would you be the supervising officer?"

 

"Gladly...."

 

"You want me to strip now?" teased Alex, staying by the door.

 

"Get in this bed now!" Olivia only had so much patience.

 

There was a pause as Alex disrobed before joining Olivia in bed.  It was a very short pause....removing the 'glasses of justice' never took Ms. Cabot all that long ....

 


	4. Best foot forward

"He didn't?"

 

"He did."

 

"Straight from the courthouse?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Everyone?"

 

"Prosecution and Defense Counsels, defendant, Jury, Judge, the lot!" confirmed Alex.

 

"And you couldn't go and change first?"

 

"No."

 

"You poor baby…"

 

"I know.  Can you arrest him?"

 

"I don't think so Sweetie - I know you know the law better than I do, but I don't think that's a crime."

 

"But they were Jimmy Choos!" protested Alex, visibly upset.

 

"I know sweetie, I know.  But I really can't arrest Judge Harman for criminal damage to a pair of shoes, no matter how soft the leather or delicate the heel...." explained Olivia seriously, rubbing her hand in soothing circles over her lover's back.

 

"But they're ruined! I'll never be able to wear them again!  They're damaged, and it was a crime…" Alex was actually pouting now.

 

"I know sweetie, I know.  But what would Liz Donnelly say if I asked for a prosecutor in the case of Judge Harmon vs the City?"

 

"She'd say about bloody time, he's insane!"

 

"Maybe, but still, I can't arrest a Judge for making you take the court case to the crime scene.....even if your Jimmy Choos were wrecked because the perp chose a chicken coop to hide the evidence....."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original challenge: Alex/Olivia, shoes, a chicken coop
> 
>  


	5. Telephone call for you, Ms. Cabot....

 

"Alex, why such a hideous expression?"

 

"I'm sorry?" queried Alex, recovering herself to her normal composed expression.

 

"Your face, just now, you looked like you were sitting on a thistle or something…" explained Liz Donnelly.

 

"Ah."

 

"Are you sitting on a thistle?"

 

"No."

 

"And you're not in pain?"

 

"No."

 

"So would you like to explain what the cause of that very peculiar countenance was?" Liz was merciless in her teasing, being granted so few opportunities by her composed SVU ADA.

 

Thinking quickly, Alex realised that she had little option but a partial confession.

 

"I was trying to yawn discretely."

 

"Ah, disturbed night?"

 

"Something like that."

 

"Faulty air con?" offered an intern, an excuse Alex was in the process of accepting, when Liz interrupted.

 

"Hardly…the Cabots' never have anything other than perfect air conditioning.....humidity controlled as well as temperature if I recall Alex?"

 

"Yes Liz." Alex hadn't felt this picked on since she'd missed the Dean's list that first term she'd discovered sex in college......one place off, but that was one place too many for her father.

 

"Anyways....I think that's all I or Counselor Cabot can take with this meeting.  We'll pick it up again on Monday...." and, as everyone gratefully dispersed from the meeting, Liz and Alex both began packing their papers away.

 

"You know Alex, you're remarkably fresh for 2 hours sleep."

 

Alex reeled round in shock....that was far more accurate than she wanted Liz to be.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"2 hours sleep.....from 5am until 7am.  You were here at 8am, so I figured..."

 

"Two hours sleep.  Very smart Liz."  Alex tried not to sound too sarcastic when she realised their secret was probably out.

 

"I could have been a detective."

 

"Mmm." Alex made a non committal noise as she snapped her briefcase shut, trying not to prolong the conversation.

 

"Speaking of detectives....how many more nights is Olivia away on that extradition?"

 

"Four." Alex had replied before she could stop herself.

 

"Come in at lunch on Monday and Tuesday then, you've not got morning court dates."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"If you're going to be up til 5am on the phone with your gorgeous girlfriend, sleep in until noon....."

 

"How did you know?" asked Alex calmly, knowing her fair complexion would not conceal her blushes, so going for an icy enquiry as a decoy.

 

"Easy, you're yawning, and your girlfriend's in California....have a good weekend!"

 

And, just as suddenly as the conversation started, it finished, as Liz Donnelly breezed out of the meeting room, leaving a rather bemused ADA standing rooted to the spot, wondering how the hell she'd just confessed about having a relationship with Olivia to her boss......not to mention….

 

"Liz thinks Olivia's gorgeous? I'm going to kill her!" and fuming, the ADA rushed out to catch up with her boss…..

 


	6. House Calls

 

"Alex?"

 

"In bed..." came the surprisingly weak reply.

 

Bemused, Olivia moved through the apartment to their bedroom where, huddled under the covers, was a miserable looking ADA Cabot.

 

"Sweetie?"

 

"Atishoo!" was Alex's interesting response, as she sneezed, followed by a groan.  Wordlessly, Olivia passed the box of Kleenex to her groggy lover.

 

"What are you doing here?" she finally mumbled.

 

"Looking for you," answered Olivia, correctly interpreting the rasping noises that Alex offered by way of conversation.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I rang your office and was told you were at home sick.  I was worried so came by to see you."

 

"Oh."

 

"You didn't want to tell me?" asked Olivia gently, critically regarding her girlfriend's appearance.   She was definitely sick.

 

"Nmnogh!" came the strange response as Alex buried herself further under the covers.

 

Abandoning conversation, Olivia slipped out of her leather jacket, unclipped gun, cell, badge and pager, before kicking off her shoes.   Leaving Detective Benson at the bottom of the bed, Olivia gently climbed onto the bed until she was sitting at the top, leaning against the pillows, a few inches from the lump that was Alex.  Beginning to gently thread her fingers through the normally silky blonde hair, Olivia began to talk gently.

 

"When your office said you were sick, Cragen told me to come over and see you.  He's given me the rest of the day sort of off.  I'm on call but don't need to go and work unless it gets really bad.  Apparently, since he now knows who you sleep with…" Olivia paused, seeing if her little joke about the first exchange Cragen and Alex had, in the court lobby would get a response.  It did, as Alex emerged from the covers and shuffled closer to Olivia, resting her sweaty, aching head on familiar denim clad thigh.

 

"...he's decided that the SVU priority includes keeping our ADA healthy.  He thought about sending Nurse Munch...." again a pause to see the reaction.  One blue eye opened and tried to glare at Olivia,

 

"....seeing as he had the outfit and all...." the other blue eye opened, this time showing disgust at the mental image Olivia had just provided,

 

"But then decided he wanted you better, not committed to an institution, so sent Munch to interview our latest witness and me to come here," finished Olivia, glad to see that her normally stoical lover was allowing Olivia to look after her and provide comfort.   Olivia had never quite understood why Alex had trouble admitting she was sick... 'probably something to do with the mother', said her inner Huang-esque voice, 'it's always something to do with the mother.... '

 

"Thank you," rasped Alex, snuggling up against Olivia, enjoying the comforting familiar presence...the fact that it was generating heat was an added bonus as far as the feverish blonde was concerned.

 

"You got a bug?" asked Olivia, still running her hands through the disheveled hair that now covered her lap.

 

"No"

 

"Ok..."  Mentally, Olivia reviewed what it could be, assuming Alex was correct.  It wasn't period pains because Alex didn't get a fever with those, and anyway, the shoe throwing phase had happened last week, as Olivia's left shoulder could still recall.  Jimmy Choos hurt when hurled by a PMT suffering Alex.  She had been deeply apologetic and Olivia couldn't help but smile as she remembered the 'apology' she had received from her lover a few days later when she had the weekend off...

 

Dragging her mind back on track, she continued to try to work out what might be wrong.  Alex had a fever and what sounded like a sore throat.  A quick glance at the bedside table showed evidence of the tablets they both took if their sinuses hurt, but there was nothing for a cough... and the tissues had been too far away for the sneezes to be a frequent occurrence. Looking down at the woozy ADA, now nearly asleep in her lap, Olivia decided to gamble another guess.

 

"You caught Petrovsky's flu sweetie?"

 

"NO!" The denial was surprisingly vehement, given how fragile Alex's head was feeling, as confirmed by the groan that followed.

 

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" asked Olivia finally.

 

"I caught chill" mumbled Alex, hoping Olivia hadn't heard.  Some hope.

 

"A chill?" asked Olivia, trying to sound concerned still.

 

"Yes"

 

"But, no one gets chills anymore, do they?" asked Olivia, trying to remember if she'd ever come across someone who had caught a chill outside of 19th century English literature.

 

"I got wet coming home yesterday," muttered Alex, not enjoying Olivia's humour.

 

"And now you have a chill?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Wow!" That prompted Alex to haul herself into an upright sitting position, not caring what she used as a handhold... prudently, Olivia held her tongue...

 

"Wow?" croaked Alex.

 

"I never knew you were part English," teased Olivia, threading her hands through Alex's hair.

 

"I'm not!"

 

"But you must be."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because only the English ever caught chills in my literature classes," teased Olivia some more.

 

"Hmph" Alex pouted and tried to sulk.  If there was one thing you should never do, it was question where a Cabot came from... unless it was somewhere respectable like upstate New York with a place in the Hamptons or Cape Cod.

 

"I'm glad you've got a chill sweetie, really" began Olivia, smiling kindly, only to earn a smack on the arm from Alex.

 

"Hey, let me finish!" protested Olivia, catching the violent hand before it hit again.

 

"I was going to say, because I haven't been caught in the rain recently, and it's not raining in here.  I can't catch a chill from you... so you have no excuse to try to kick me out of this bed," explained Olivia, silencing Alex's usual protests when she was sick.

 

"Now, I'm going to turn the TV on really quiet and watch baseball or something, and you're going to drink some of your water and try to sleep some more, kay?"  Olivia pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead.

 

"Kay" came the woozy response, Alex's limited energy already draining.

 

Carefully, Olivia held the glass of cool water to her lover's lips, helping her sip as much as she could before then guiding Alex's body back down onto the mattress. Patiently, she waited for Alex to shuffle and poke her body so that Olivia was the perfect pillow and snuggling companion. Threading her fingers once more through the long strands of hair, lifting them away from the flushed face, she hummed a sort of lullaby as Alex drifted off into a feverish slumber.

 

Quietly, Olivia turned the TV on to something she could watch without sound, before picking up the phone by the bed.  Dialing a number, she waited.

 

"Elliot? It's me."

 

"She'll be fine."

 

"No, not food poisoning."

 

"You'll never guess."

 

"No."

 

"No."

 

"No."

 

"NO! It's not morning sickness, honestly, Elliot!"

 

"Give up then?"

 

"A chill."

 

"Yes, I know, no one gets chills anymore..."

 

"I'll see you on Monday Elliot…" declared Olivia, tossing her cell phone back on the bedside table, before settling back to watch over her lover as she fought with a chill, a chill no one was supposed to get anymore…

 


	7. You went to a sex club?

 You went WHERE?" Alex's outrage was tangible, and, as far as Olivia was concerned, completely unexpected.

 

"A sex club."

 

"WHAT!" Alex's scream could be heard many offices away, prompting many to look round in shock, but only one was brave enough to investigate...

 

"Alex?  I don't think they heard you over in white collar, you care to explain?" asked Liz Donnelly, entering her ADA's office to find a steaming ADA on one side of the desk and an amused looking Detective Benson on the other.

 

"I don't care."

 

Liz blinked, she didn't think she'd ever heard Alex sound petulant before. "Ah, ok." Deciding this maybe wasn't something she wanted to intervene with, after all, Benson had a gun and cuffs, Liz took her leave and retreated to a safe eavesdropping distance.

 

"You were screaming?" prompted Olivia after a moment's silence, trying not to laugh at her obviously irate lover.

 

Taking a deep breath, Alex started again.

 

"You went to a sex club?"

 

"Yes."

 

"A women friendly, women owned sex club?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

 

"I don't..." Olivia was very confused.

 

"You didn't think to tell your girlfriend you were going to a lesbian friendly sex club?" Alex was trying not to scream, really she was.

 

"Alex, it was work."

 

"Right." Olivia would later swear she 'heard' Alex's eyes roll in scathing disbelief.

 

"No really, remember, that job we both do?  You prosecute the sex crimes bad guys after I've arrested and gathered evidence on them…" explained Olivia patiently.

 

"Yes, but you went to a gay friendly SEX club!" Alex was getting frustrated that Olivia wasn't seeing her point.

 

"Alex, what exactly are you mad about?" asked Olivia, settling down onto the couch and gesturing for Alex to join her.

 

"Elliot."

 

"S'cuse me?" Olivia was thoroughly confused now, but happier that Alex was now sitting on the couch with her, even if she was trying to crease her leather jacket.

 

"Elliot didn't go in with you?"

 

"No, he didn't!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because we wanted information, not to bust them."

 

"So you went in on your own?"

 

"Yes"

 

"And you didn't flash your badge first?"

 

"No, I only flashed my badge when they started thinking I was weird when I had to ask about admitting men…" explained Olivia, recalling the short conversation with the two female proprietors.

 

*Thunk* Alex hit Olivia in the ribs.

 

"That's why I'm mad at you."

 

"Because I didn't flash my badge or go in with Elliot?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Ah, ok."  Sometimes, it was best to just agree with Alex, especially when she was snuggled under Olivia's jacket as she now was.

 

"You still don't get it do you?" asked Alex, sometime later, still snuggled into her girlfriend.

 

"Not really, no" admitted Olivia carefully, not wanting to be hit or screamed at again.

 

"You went in, in your jeans and leather jacket, with that smirking smile you get sometimes and started asking questions...."

 

"You're jealous?"

 

"No."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Sure about that?" Olivia was now having fun, perhaps too much fun.

 

"Totally."

 

"Ok then, if you're sure."  A reasonably content silence settled over the pair.

 

"Olivia?"

 

"Yes sweetie?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"But you were jeal…"  Olivia never always knew when to shut up... but then there was little incentive to learn when her girlfriend would do it for her... with one hell of a kiss!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a fluff triggered by a screencap from that episode when Olivia went to a lesbian friendly strip club on a case... never seen the ep btw


	8. Even ADAs can have 'blonde' moments

"OLIVIA!" Alex Cabot was not happy.

 

"Yes?" A dripping Olivia shot out of the bathroom, responding to the shriek of her lover.

 

"Do something!"

 

Olivia turned to assess the situation.  Standing frozen to the spot by the sink was the normally fearless blonde SVU ADA, for what reason Olivia couldn't tell. Deciding the sink didn't warrant her firearm, she continued across to Alex.

 

"About what?" she enquired carefully, trying not to notice that the wide open windows made the room rather cold, and she was, well, rather wet, and not in a sexy good way.

 

"That!" Alex tentatively gestured towards the sink.

 

"Oh"  Amused, Olivia reached out for some paper towels and 'dealt' with it, much to Alex's relief.

 

"Thank you!" breathed a grateful Alex, before pulling Olivia into her embrace...

 

"Ew, you're wet" …an embrace that lasted nanoseconds.

 

"Yes, I know, and rather cold now sweetie."  Alex let her gaze drift lower.  Yes, certain features were confirming the Detective's statement.  Like all good prosecuting attorneys, Alex never took a statement at face value, preferring corroborating physical evidence, which she had.

 

"Ah, sorry…" Alex mumbled sheepishly.

 

"S'ok" Olivia was always a patient lover when it came to her blonde ADA.

 

"Now I've dealt with the spider, want to join me in the shower?"

 


	9. Parking can be such a pain...

 Alex Cabot stepped out from a sedan as it screeched to a halt, leaving burnt tyre treads for 50 feet behind it, looking, as she always did, impeccable. Turning to enter the apartment building, she looked at the now locked car parked across the sidewalk.

 

"Did they not teach you the parking ordinances for NYC Detective?"

 

"Certainly Counsellor, but NYPD vehicles are exempt when on official business."

 

"Tell me, what official business are you on?"

 

"Feeding an officer of the court."

 

"And when did that become sufficiently urgent as to warrant use of lights and sirens?"

 

"When said Officer wanted Chinese takeout for dinner and we hit traffic on 42nd Street."

 

"That hardly constitutes official business under the City Ordinances..." began Alex, only to be interrupted,

 

"I thought you wanted Sex darling?"

 

"Your point?"

 

"New York's finest is offering you hot Chinese take out and passionate sex, and you're arguing NYC parking ordinances?" queried Olivia, holding up the bag of take out in one hand and their apartment keys in the other.

 

"Valid point.  Don't bother finding a parking space," agreed Alex before sweeping into the apartment building…

 

 


End file.
